<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Koppaite Holidays by Tundra0Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830040">Koppaite Holidays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tundra0Dragon/pseuds/Tundra0Dragon'>Tundra0Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pikmin (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Features Alph's family, M/M, More tags to be added, One Shot Collection, brittany and OC is weird tho, but is only mentioned in passing, has no name or anything, so kinda oc but also not?, the "OC" does exist in cannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tundra0Dragon/pseuds/Tundra0Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I came up with a few ideas for Koppaite holidays with help from some friends. So here's a random collection of one-shots of our three goofballs celebrating these holidays! </p><p>Expect various tags to be updated as I add more things. I have 0 idea if/when this will ever be "compleated" but as there's no real over arching story that's fine. Check the start notes to see which tags apply to which chapters so you can pick/choose what you want to read!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alph &amp; Charlie, Alph/Charlie, Brittany &amp; OC, Brittany/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Koppaite Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was actually just going to be the one holiday, and then some friends helped me come up with ideas for two more. I might come up with a few more though! </p><p>Anyways I hope you enjoy this weird idea of mine lol</p><p>The tags that apply to this chapter are: Alph/Charlie, Brittany/OC, and Alph's Family ^^</p><p>You can also read this chapter on <a href="https://gay-bulborb.tumblr.com/post/626099727869542400/koppaite-holidays-linlina">Tumblr</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlie hummed a bit as he looked out the window. Alph was next to him, driving the car. The AC was turned up as high as it could go to help combat the heat. It was midsummer – down to the day – and it was typically the hottest day of the year on </span>
  <span>Koppai</span>
  <span>. While midsummer brought unbearable heat, it also brought with it a holiday – </span>
  <span>Linlina</span>
  <span>. It was the day that the shorter lived, summer fruits would be harvested. It was also the half-way point for the full harvest in the fall. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Celebrations varied across </span>
  <span>Koppai’s</span>
  <span> regions, and even across individual families.  There was one consistency – the gathering of families. In the past, it was to help out with the harvest. And many do gather to help </span>
  <span>each other</span>
  <span> harvest, but most </span>
  <span>koppaits</span>
  <span> were no longer farmers. </span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> they just gathered for the fun of it, to spend time together and catch up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we there yet?” Brittany asked from the back seat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just about.” Alph replied. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a moment. Then, “Do I really have to be in the back?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Alph smiled a little, “It’s my car and I say that my boyfriend gets to ride in the front with me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that make me the third wheel?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Charlie </span>
  <span>finally</span>
  <span> spoke up. “</span>
  <span>Yes</span>
  <span> you are.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brittany made a face. “Well then.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true.” Charlie simply shrugged. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“AAAAND WE’RE HERE!” Alph pipped up, trying to talk over the other two.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all filed out of the car, and Charlie took the chance to look around the neighborhood. It was a particularly dense part of the suburbs, filled with tall narrow houses that had small yards. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be nice to see your siblings again.” Brittany stretched a little. “Your sister was very nice.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She is a sweetheart.” Alph hummed a little. “She watched over my cat while we were on PNF-404.” He walked up to the door of the house they parked at, and gently knocked on it. It quickly swung open wide, and a middle-aged man who looked a little like Alph greeted the three.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alph! There you are, we were wondering if you would show up!” He smiled wide. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we had to pick Brittany up from her aunt’s firs- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The </span>
  <span>engineer</span>
  <span> staggered back a bit as two children ran out and hugged him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Alph! Uncle Alph!” they both squealed in unison. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two.” Alph ruffled the boy’s hair. “You’ve been behaving?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have!” the little girl squealed. “He hasn’t though.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” The boy squealed. “</span>
  <span>Yes</span>
  <span> I </span>
  <span>have!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, that’s enough kids.” The man sighed and pulled them back a little. “Why not run out to the back yard and play with your cousins, okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Okayyyyyy</span>
  <span>.” The twins whined, then ran back inside. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alph laughed a little, and beckoned Charlie and Brittany to come closer. “He wasn’t able to make it to our liftoff or return, but this is my eldest brother, Upsilon!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Upsilon smiled a bit. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Brittany and Charlie. Please, come inside.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped out of the way and they all entered the house. Charlie stared a bit as he looked around. He knew Alph had a big family but... he didn’t realize just how big. There were just so many people all </span>
  <span>crammed</span>
  <span> together in the house. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how about I start introducing you guys to my other-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! There’s your sister!” Brittany said, cutting him off. “I’m going to go talk to her. Bye!” and before he could do anything she sprinted off. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“... oh... okay then.” Alph’s ears twitched. “Uh, did you still want to meet them, Charlie?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alph smiled a little bit. He then grabbed Charlie’s hand and led him straight over to a corner where a pair of identical twins were. They didn’t seem to be that much older than Alph. “Hey! Eta! Zeta!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them looked up. “Hey Alph.” One of them spoke. “Is that your boyfriend or somethin’?”  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alph looked up at Charlie, who nodded in response. “Yeah, yeah he is! Brittany is here too but she ran off to talk to Theta.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I sense that those two are close.” The other twin hummed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The first twin rolled his eyes. “Anyone with two brain cells could see that, Eta.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie stared for a moment. “</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> wait, which one of you two is Zeta and which one is Eta?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The one raised his hand. “I’m Zeta.” he was wearing a black shirt with a skull pattern on it, and there was a chain attached to his jeans. He also had a lower lip peircing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Eta.” The other one put a hand to his chest. His clothes were a dark purple and somewhat flowy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay... I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can keep track of that...” Charlie crossed his arms as he spoke. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t feel bad if you can’t. There’s like, fifteen-</span>
  <span>million</span>
  <span> of us.” Zeta waved his hand around. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alph then patted Charlie’s arm. “It’ll be fine. You’ll get it eventually.” Charlie looked down and smiled softly, then yelped as Alph dragged him off. “Time to meet more siblings now!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alph hummed a bit as he looked around. Then he </span>
  <span>spotted</span>
  <span> a sibling and dragged Charlie over there, calling out “Hey! Iota!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sibling lifted his head up. “Hmm?” he was wearing a plain grey tank top, and was surrounded by three other </span>
  <span>koppaits</span>
  <span> in </span>
  <span>similar</span>
  <span> dress. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Charlie!” Alph squeaked a little. “Charlie, this is Iota and his partners.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iota smirked a bit, waving his hand. “Hey man.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie waved back. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, hey Alph? Mind if I talk to him for a bit? Just him.” Iota crossed his arms. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alph made a face. “Fiiiiine. But don’t keep him too long.” And with that, he walked off somewhere else. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked at Alph, then Iota. “What did you need?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iota simply laughed and patted Charlie’s back. “See these three?” he </span>
  <span>jesters</span>
  <span> at the other three </span>
  <span>koppaites</span>
  <span> with them. “They’re my band mates. They’re also my boyfriends and girlfriend. We’re all really close, you know?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yeah.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We also love my siblings very much. They’re just as protective of them as I am. Speaking of,” he panned his arm out to the entire room. “All of us siblings care for </span>
  <span>each other</span>
  <span> very much.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“... where are you going with this?” Charlie asked, eyeing him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iota stared at Charlie with a dark and </span>
  <span>intense</span>
  <span> expression. “I’m saying that if you hurt Alph, it’ll be the last fucking thing you do.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie stood there, tense for a moment. Was this guy serious?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Evidently not, as he began to laugh a few seconds later. “Holy shit – the look on your face! I’m not actually goanna kill you dude. But seriously, don’t hurt Alph. I’m not above hurting you back for that.” And with that, Iota promptly began to ignore Charlie to </span>
  <span>focus</span>
  <span> his attention back on his partners. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie’s ear twitched and he backed away from the group. Looking around, it took him a moment to find and then get to Alph. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he need from you?” Alph asked, looking up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I think he just threatened me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alph groaned and rubbed his head a little. “Oh, goddammit. Just ignore him, okay? He’s just being an asshole.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie nodded. “Are they all like that...?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“To a point. Yeah. Actually, maybe take whatever warning he gave you a little bit seriously. Back in </span>
  <span>middle school</span>
  <span>, my sister got suspended for me ‘</span>
  <span>cus</span>
  <span> some older kid was picking on me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“... Do I want to know what happened?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to know what she did to that kid?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“On second thought, no. </span>
  <span>No</span>
  <span> I do not.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I figured. A-Anyways, would you like to get a-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Alph!” Another sibling, this one tall and lanky, ran over. “Is this the boyfriend I’ve heard so much about?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alph sighed. “Yeah, Tau. This is Charlie. Charlie, meet Tau.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie laughed a little. “Yet another older sibling, hmm?” Tau immediately burst out laughing, and Alph’s face went red with embarrassment. Charlie’s ears leaned back a bit. “What is it? What did I say wrong?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tau put an elbow on Alph’s shoulder, leaning on him a bit. “I’m his </span>
  <em>
    <span>younger</span>
  </em>
  <span> brother, not his older brother.” Alph looked away, trying to wiggle himself free. “That being said, I’m not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>brother!” and he began to laugh again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha, you’re very funny. Asshole.” Alph grumbled. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tau just shrugged. “Anyways, </span>
  <span>it’ll</span>
  <span> be nice to get to be related not just to one, but all three of </span>
  <span>koppai’s</span>
  
  <span>hero's</span>
  <span>!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alph looked up, face even more red. He and Charlie were not dating that long, and marriage was nowhere in the picture yet. Then his expression changed from one of annoyance to one of confusion. “I’m just dating Charlie though.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tau tilted his head. “Have you not been keeping an eye on Brittany?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Why? What’s she doing?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been flirting with Theta for as long as she’s been here, dude.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Alph than began to look around for the two. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie couldn’t help but smile a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> they’re all protective of each other. How cute. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He then stumbled a bit as Alph grabbed his arm and began to drag him over to where the two women were. They were standing and talking to some of the other siblings, Theta’s arm securely around Brittany. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Theta.” Alph called out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over at him. “Yeah?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are my sister.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That is correct.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And she is one of my closest friends.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Theta nodded as Brittany gave out a little “awwww”. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And neither of you felt the need to tell me you were a thing?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two women looked at </span>
  <span>each other</span>
  <span> before shrugging. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Brittany replied. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly we were as subtle as a freight train.” Theta spoke with a smirk. Then, as if to prove her point, she kissed Brittany’s cheek before going back to talking with her siblings. Alph looked up at Charlie, who could only shrug in response. He completely understood their whole “protective siblings” thing, but they also didn’t </span>
  <span>necessarily</span>
  <span> have to tell Alph either. It wasn’t like they went around announcing their relationship, not really until today. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie’s ear twitched and he looked up as Upsilon called for the group's attention. “Everyone listening?” he asked as the room quieted down. “Alright then. It’s just about sunset now, so that means it’s time for dinner! Everyone file into the kitchen and wifey and I will try our best to serve everyone a plate.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The entire gathered family then crowded into the kitchen, leaving very little wiggle space. Charlie elected to wait just outside the kitchen, as the thought of being over crowded like that freaked him out a little. Alph stood next to him to wait as well. As they waited, Charlie saw more siblings he didn’t meet yet, several little children bumbling around, and even some elder aunts and uncles he wasn’t even aware of. Eventually the stream of people in the kitchen died down, and the two were able to slip in as well. They grabbed a paper plate each, and soon Upsilon was there to slide some food on them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go. There’s a little bit of everything as most of </span>
  <span>it’s</span>
  <span> gone now, but I hope you enjoy it none the less!” He said with a wide smile. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Charlie gave a short, awkward bow out of habit, and then left the kitchen with Alph and his food. There were no more spots to sit and eat, so they chose to stand as they ate and talked. A few siblings would approach them here and there, and would make small talk. But as dinner came to a close the family members started to leave the celebration and head home for the night. Eventually, Alph and Charlie had decided that they too were ready to head home. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Brittany!” Alph called out, catching the </span>
  <span>botanist's</span>
  <span> attention. “Charlie and I are about to </span>
  <span>leave;</span>
  <span> you still need us to drop you back home?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no. I’m going home with Theta.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alph’s ear </span>
  <span>twitched</span>
  <span>. “A-Alright. Just be nice to her.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls laughed a little. Alph said some good byes to his siblings, and then they left for home. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>